<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tell me a story, brother by ads1008</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608111">Tell me a story, brother</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ads1008/pseuds/ads1008'>ads1008</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avengers kids [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute Family Moment, Loving Brother, M/M, parents fighting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:40:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ads1008/pseuds/ads1008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony are fighting downstairs which scares young Brooklyn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avengers kids [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tell me a story, brother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope yall enjoy .</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brooklyn laid awake holding her old teddy bear. She had it since she was born and wasn’t ready to let it go. Since she was now twelve, she never really slept with it but tonight was different. The screaming and the shouts were much louder. Brooklyn could hear every word her fathers were shouting at each other. </p><p>Steve and Tony were going through a rough patch. It started with passive-aggressive comments at the dinner table or while they watched a movie. Then Steve would stay longer and longer at work. Some nights he wouldn’t even come home but he did make sure to call Brooklyn to tell her good night. Then the heavy arguments started. Tony would say something vile; Steve wouldn’t hold back with his response. One of them stormed out going to sleep at the compound. Brooklyn didn’t know why this was happening and the worst thing was she didn’t have her brother there to comfort her. This happened once before, Brooklyn could remember. Right after her Uncle Clint died. She was only four, so the memories were basically gone but she still remembered one bad night resulting in her pops leaving for two weeks. </p><p>“Hey, I know it’s late. I’m sorry.” James sat up noticing at how shaky his sister’s voice was. He closed his eyes knowing exactly why she was calling. </p><p>“They’re fighting again aren’t they.” Silence. He knew how his parents got when they fought. James hated that he couldn’t be there. That didn’t mean he couldn’t tell her the stories about the heroes from their dreams or about the stars. </p><p>“Brookie, what story would you like to hear?” Most times she would take offense by the nickname but not tonight. </p><p>“Tell me about the night Dad and Pops met.” This was the version that was told to him for as long as he could remember. James didn’t know if it was true. He really didn’t want to know. </p><p>“Dad had been searching for Pops his whole life. He knew from Grandpa Howard’s journals that Pops was somewhere lost in the Atlantic after saving many people's lives in 1945.” Brooklyn chuckled. </p><p>“I always forget that Pops is super old.” James laughed and continued his story. </p><p>“After Pops was unfrozen for a few months, dad called him in to help with a mission. They didn’t get along at first. Often bickering like they usually do but they made a great pair. Some say it was like they could read each other’s minds. On their first mission together, Dad decided to almost get himself killed.” </p><p>“Pops, often says that night was when he fell in love with Dad,” James smirked at the memory of his pops telling that story. Each time a little grander than the previous one. </p><p>“Pops carried Dad home where they lived happily ever after.” Brooklyn walked near her bedroom door listening to the fighting that was still going on. She wasn’t so sure the ever after part was still true. </p><p>“Thanks, James.” </p><p>“Hey, everything will work out. Their love story is for the ages. Goodnight, Brookie.” She sighed. </p><p>“Goodnight, Jamie.” She walked down the stairs and stood at the base looking at her fathers. They stopped what they were doing and just stared at her. </p><p>“Hey, what are you doing up?” </p><p>“Can’t sleep when there is so much yelling.” Tony and Steve stared at each other with sorrow in their eyes. Whatever they were arguing about was now long forgotten. Steve walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. </p><p>“We’re sorry. Everything is fine. Just go back to bed.” She shrugged him off and went to the mantle of the fireplace. Brooklyn grabbed the photo from their wedding night. She placed it in Tony’s hands where tears spilled from his eyes. </p><p>“What happened to us, Steve?” Steve looked down at the photograph and then back up at Tony. Tony hadn’t changed a bit. Just a little greyer but that was it. </p><p>“Please remember why you love each other. I don’t want to live in separate houses.” Steve and Tony wrapped their arms around their baby girl. What happened to them? </p><p>“Brooklyn, we aren’t breaking up. You won’t have to live in two different homes. We promise.” Steve said. “We love you and your brother too much. We love each other too much to break up our family.” Tony looked up at Steve with awe in his eyes. </p><p>“You still love me?” Steve was taken back by the question. Brooklyn stepped back so her fathers could have their moment. </p><p>“How could you ask that question, Tony? I love more then I have ever did. I love you more than the first day I fell in love with.” Steve stepped closer and pulled Tony into his arms They held each other like this would be their last time. </p><p>“I love you too.” Tony kissed him missing the feeling of Steve on his lips. </p><p>“Ew! I wanted you to stop fighting not to make out in front of me.” Steve and Tony pulled apart laughing as their daughter gave them a gross outlook. </p><p>“Hey, who wants ice cream.” </p><p>“Me pops!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>